If $\mathbf{a},$ $\mathbf{b},$ and $\mathbf{c}$ are vectors such that $\|\mathbf{a}\| = \|\mathbf{b}\| = 1,$ $\|\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}\| = \sqrt{3},$ and
\[\mathbf{c} - \mathbf{a} - 2 \mathbf{b} = 3 (\mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{b}),\]then find $\mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{c}.$
Answer: From $\|\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}\| = \sqrt{3},$ $(\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}) \cdot (\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}) = 3.$  Expanding, we get
\[\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{a} + 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{b} = 3.\]Then $1 + 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + 1 = 3,$ so $\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} = \frac{1}{2}.$

Now, $\mathbf{c} = \mathbf{a} + 2 \mathbf{b} + 3 (\mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{b}),$ so
\begin{align*}
\mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{c} &= \mathbf{b} \cdot (\mathbf{a} + 2 \mathbf{b} + 3 (\mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{b})) \\
&= \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + 2 \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{b} + 3 ((\mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{b}) \cdot \mathbf{b}).
\end{align*}Since $\mathbf{a} \times \mathbf{b}$ is orthogonal to $\mathbf{b},$ this reduces to $\frac{1}{2} + 2 + 0 = \boxed{\frac{5}{2}}.$